smallsharpstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The SSS Pages
The SSS Pages is a catalogue of SSS products brought out by Celeste. The idea behind the SSS Pages is to have one place where all shops can display their products, in a space that will be seen by all SSSians. The catalogue is integrated with the Triton Trade Booth idea, which is also currently being run by Celeste. Shops sending their contact details to the SSS Pages can also choose to have the details included in the forthcoming SSS Directory that Celeste is planning to start publishing. The first edition of the catalogue is yet to come out. Celeste is waiting for some time till shops get to hear about SSS and send in their products and services for inclusion in the catalogue. Adding your products and services Celeste is currently publishing forms that companies can fill in to send in their products. There is one shop-form, with contact details for that particular shop, and multiple product forms; one for each product. People pay to receive the forms, and then fill them in and send them to Celeste for inclusion in the catalogue. While adding products, you can also choose whether to include them as a Triton Tradable and enable trading for other products according to the rules of the Triton Trade Booth. If you do not have access to forms, you can also add your products and services by writing down the details on paper and sending them along with the payment directly to Celeste. Distribution Currently, the plan is for a copy of the SSS Pages catalogue to be distributed free to all SSSians who ask for it. The funding will come from the money companies pay to advertise their products and services. History The idea behind the SSS Pages stems partly from the Triton Trade Booth blueprint, released by Eesha (Callisto) in 2015. One suggested implementation of the Triton Trade Booth was the "Ghost Booth", where Triton doesn't have any physical booths, but runs only as a periodically published catalogue of products. This is where the idea of SSS Pages as a global product catalogue originated from. The reason behind creating the SSS Pages was slightly different. While Triton wanted to create a way for people to exchange products without using SSS, or using only minimal SSS, the purpose of the SSS Pages is to make SSS trading easier. After the Ban of 26/11, people in CFL, the place where Celeste used to run most of its operations, were finding it hard to continue trading products. The Ban made it difficult to trade items within CFL, and there weren't any existing systems to help them easily market their products to outside SSSians. SSS Pages aims to address this problem, while also helping other SSSians situated in far-off areas to get in touch with each other. The SSS Directory is also meant to help in this. Manasa, owner of Celeste, was also interested in running the Triton Trade Booth as described in Eesha's blueprint. So she has integrated Triton into the SSS Pages, with the option of marking products as "Triton Tradables" so that other people can offer to exchange it for one of their own tradables.